Her First Love
by WAchick
Summary: One shotThis is a story with no magic. It includes all four sisters and NO magic. PL


Her First Love

Piper Halliwell walked into her 1st period class on her first day of middle school, which just happened to be science. The teacher was telling everyone where to sit. Piper looked at her schedule, and according to it, her teacher's name was Mr. Martin. She walked up to him. "Name?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Piper Halliwell," said Piper.

"Alright, Piper, your lab partner is Leo Wyatt. Leo, please raise your hand," Mr. Martin said. "You sit with your lab partner." Piper looked at the guy who had raised his hand. _That guy is a gorgeous hunk! This is going to be a great year._ She went and sat down next to Leo.

"Hi, Leo. My name is Piper," she said. Now for those of you who haven't already guessed, Piper is a very beautiful 13-year-old girl. Leo was enchanted by her beauty.

"Hi," Leo said. Before he could say another word, the bell rang, and Mr. Martin began talking. By the end of the shortened class, Leo was in love with her. "Look, would you like to go out sometime?" Leo asked Piper as they were walking to their next class.

"Definitely! When?" Piper asked him.

"Well, where do you live? I live up in Sarasota. I'm new," Leo said.

"Really? I live in Sarasota too in CCOS on Merriweather Woods," Piper exclaimed excitedly. "Are you the new neighbors who moved in next door?"

"Well, what's your street address?" asked Leo.

"3925 Merriweather Woods," said Piper.

"Then, yes we are your new neighbors," Leo said happily.

"This is great!" Piper happily exclaimed. "Do you ride the bus?"

"Yes, but my mom took me today. I'm going to ride bus 15 this afternoon though," Leo answered.

"That's the bus I ride! We can sit together!" Piper said excitedly.

"Well, here's Mrs. Jones's room. Maybe we'll be able to sit together here too! By the way, I know it's really soon, but will you be my girlfriend?" Leo asked hopefully.

"YES!" Piper said with excitement. She pulled him into a passionate kiss right then and there. Unfortunately, right then and there happened to be right after they walked into Mrs. Jones's English classroom.

"You two! Stop that right now!" Mrs. Jones said angrily. "School is not a place where you can make out! Names?"

"Piper Halliwell," she said.

"Leo Wyatt," Leo said.

Mrs. Jones looked at her seating chart and groaned. "Alright you two have the open front seats. This is not going to be a very good year."

"Mrs. Jones, may I be excused for a few minutes?" Piper asked.

"Yes, you may," Mrs. Jones answered. Piper left the room and walked around the corner to the office. Her family was a major donator to the school. She made sure she sat next to Leo in every class. Piper walked back into the classroom right as the bell rang. Mrs. Jones started talking, and soon enough, the class was over. Piper walked out the door with Leo's arm encompassing her shoulder. Soon they were through the day.

They got on the bus sat together, kissing half of the time and doing their homework together, since they had the same schedule and classes, the rest. They walked home and went to Piper's house with one of her three sisters, Prue. The other two, Phoebe and Paige, met them at the door along with Piper's mother Patty. "Mom, this is Leo Wyatt, my boyfriend. He and his family just moved in next door," Piper said with a broad smile on her face.

13 years later

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow!" 26-year-old Piper Halliwell said excitedly to her fiancé and soon-to-be husband, Leo Wyatt. Piper and Leo were hanging out by the pool in her backyard. "Everything has to be perfect, it just has to."

"Everything will be perfect, I promise. And by this time tomorrow, we will be on our honeymoon," Leo said slyly and seductively.

The next day

"Do you, Piper Sara Halliwell, take this man, Leonard James Wyatt, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest of Piper.

"I do," Piper said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Do you, Leonard James Wyatt, take this woman, Piper Sara Halliwell, to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest of Leo.

"I do," said Leo firmly and confident in his choice with a smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Leo leaned in and kissed Piper passionately. "For the first time, I have the pleasure of announcing to you Mr. and Mrs. Leonard Wyatt.


End file.
